Without a Trace
by Whylie04
Summary: When Beca and Jesse return to Barden for their sophtmore year in college they go missing on their first day. The wacko who took them has taken them (separately) to an unknown wilderness. In order to make Beca miserable, the creep uses blackmail through little notes they put around the wilderness. Jesse is her weakness and this psycho uses that to their advantage.
1. Return to Barden

Without a Trace

Hey, this is my very first story I have ever uploaded. Reviews/suggestions and questions will be taken into consideration and answered. Thanks for reading!

Chapter 1: Return to Barden

Jesse arrives at Barden and says bye to his parents. Just as his parents drive away he receives a text from an unknown number.

To: Jesse

From: Unknown

_Hey Jesse its Beca. I lost my phone over break and my new one has a new number. Meet me in the woods near the old, no-longer-in-use building on the edge of Barden. I have a surprise for you! _

Eager to see Beca again he doesn't hesitate to text back that he will be there as soon he stops by his new dorm to drop off his stuff.

Beca texts back great, cya there nerd: D I missed you so much: D

He puts on that classic Jesse smile and heads over to his dorm, lost in his thoughts of Beca.

When he arrives at the woods Beca told him to meet her at, he calls her name unaware that someone is watching him. As soon he is deep enough into the woods that no one is around but himself, he is suddenly smacked in the back of his head. He drops to the ground not moving – still alive but unconscious. Then, an unknown person comes up behind him and takes him away into the woods.

Beca arrives in a Taxi like last year. She grabs her bags and is off to find her new dorm.

When she arrives she is shocked to find out that Fat Amy is her knew roommate. Amy grabs Beca without warning and spins her around in a big bear hug.

"Hey flat -butt, I can't believe we are rooming together!" Fat Amy exclaimed almost knocking Beca over as she returned her to the ground

Stabilizing herself Beca replies, "Nice to see you too Amy."

"Sorry Shaw shank, I'm just so excited that I have a friend to tell my dingo wrestling stories to! You see over break I went back to Tasmania…" As Amy continued on about her adventures, Beca just slumped down on her bed to get comfortable. She knew that when Amy started talking about how great she is, she never seems to find a stopping point. Just when Beca lost all hope to get out of her dorm and save her ears from the torture they would have to endure - listening to Amy go on and on and on - she received a text. Amy would have gone on but she couldn't help but notice the smile Beca had on her face.

"It's lover boy isn't it" Amy said out of the blue.

"Yeah…sorry Amy I have to go. I will catch up with you when I get back." Beca said, practically running out the door.

"I'll get lover boy for this, stealing Beca away just when I was getting to the most suspenseful part of my story." Amy muttered under her breath.

When Beca arrived at the same location Jesse was taken, she called out his name. When he didn't answer she looked back at her phone at the text Jesse had sent to make sure was not mistaken on the place they were to meet. The text read:

To: Beca

From: Jesse

_Hey Becs I missed you so much! Meet me in the woods near the old, no-longer-in-use building on the edge of Barden. I have a surprise for you: D_

The text was almost identical to the one sent to Jesse, but Beca obviously would not know. Just when she was about to look up she spotted a note at her feet. It read:

**_IF YOU EVER WANT TO SEE JESSE AGAIN, WALK DEEPER INTO THE WOODS. IF YOU TURN BACK NOW OR CALL FOR HELP ON YOUR PHONE I WILL KILL HIM NOW. PUT YOUR PHONE ON THE GROUND AND START WALKING…I AM WATCHING YOU BECA…AS YOU READ THIS…_**

As soon as she finished the note she just stood there paralyzed, her eyes transfixed on the note and her legs unable to move. She couldn't even comprehend what she just read. She just fell to the ground and balled her eyes out screaming, "Jesse!"

Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I know you won't be mad for long. I update a new chapter every day unless I let you know otherwise. Thanks and please review and feel free to ask questions!


	2. Gone

Chapter 2: Gone

Hey, sorry that this is a short chapter, there is just nothing left to write about. The next chapter will be longer because it is the start of the first full day that Beca and Jesse are missing. Oh and thanks to AlexaPribs15 for giving me my first ever review!

After a few minutes passed by Beca started to realize that she had to get her but off the ground and start walking or else Jesse would be…She could not say it. She finally got the courage to get up though, for Jesse. She left her phone on the ground and stuffed the note into her pocket.

The minute she started walking she was scared. It was starting to get dark out and she couldn't stop wondering where am I supposed to go? What do I do when I get there? What is going to happen to me when I get there? Where the frik is Jesse? I swear if anything happens to him I am going to freaking kill whoever took him. All I want is my Jesse back. Yes my. It took me so long to realize how much of a complete idiot I was to him. I love Jesse and I just want to see those big brown eyes. I want nothing more than to just be in his arms. A small ran down my face as I thought of never seeing him again. And with I kept on walking.

About 4 hours later it was completely dark outside and all of the Trebles and Bellas were starting to worry. Neither Beca nor Jesse were anywhere to be found or answering their phones and it was nearing 11. They all decided to just wait and see if they returned in the morning. If not they would notify the police then. And with that they went back to their dorms to get a good night's sleep, so they could get up early to search for their lost friends.

At around 2am Beca was completely exhausted. All she wanted to do was curl up in a ball and sleep, but she knew she couldn't. Jesse needed her and she was going to whatever it took to get him back from the wacko that is messing with them right now. And if that meant walking all night she was going to do it. In that moment she was ambushed. In such a weary state, the stranger had a good grip on her in a madder of seconds. She was so tired that she couldn't say a word so she just gave in to his tight hold on her. In a few more minutes she was out cold (sleeping from exhaustion). As she lay limp the stranger tied her up and took her away into the woods like they had to Jesse.

The next morning all of the Bellas and Trebles woke up at 7am to search for Beca and Jesse. At 9am they realized they were not coming back so they called 911, but little did they know that the police would be little to no help in this situation. The creep that took Beca and Jesse has been planning this for a while, so they have an easy way out to anything that does not go along as planned. Beca and Jesse were in for something they just weren't sure what it was yet.

Thanks for reading, and like always please review and I will update again by the end of tomorrow. Chapter 3 is finished so it will most likely be posted tomorrow in the afternoon or early evening!


	3. The First Day

Chapter 3: The First Day

After I posted the last chapter I read over it again. I realized that I said the stranger was a guy who took Beca and I didn't mean to. Honestly I don't even know who it is going to be yet, so it could be a boy or girl. Sorry for any confusion, but I hope you enjoy this chapter!

The police had been searching all night and into the next morning and will continue to search and investigate throughout the next week; however, they have still found nothing. They have interviewed Fat Amy and Jesse's roommate because they were the last ones to talk to Beca and Jesse. Jesse's roommate was little help because all Jesse told him was that he would be back soon. He had no idea where he was going. Fat Amy was a little more helpful. She told the police that Beca went to see Jesse, but she didn't know where they were meeting or if they ever met at all.

When Beca woke up, she was in a 5' by 5' wooden crate. She had no idea what time it was or where she was (or was going). All she knew was that she was hungry and still exhausted from the night before. When all of the memories of the night before came back she started to wonder if Jesse was next to her in another crate. She yelled, "Jesse!", but got no response.

When she turned around she noticed another note stuck to the side of the crate it read:

**I BET YOU ARE HUNGARY. DON'T BOTHER YELLING OR SCREAMING YOU WILL BE FED SOON ENOUGH. I DON'T WANT TO GIVE AWAY TOO MUCH, BUT LET'S JUST SAYS YOU WILL BE ON YOUR OWN. I KNOW YOU LIKE BEING ALONE, BUT THAT WILL SOON CHANGE BECA…ONCE I AM DONE WITH YOU…**

Once again Beca froze. What does this person want and why? What did I ever do to them?

"I just hope Jesse's okay…" Beca mumbled under her breath.

Jesse was far away from Beca, in another wooden crate. When he woke up he had a horrific headache. He just laid there in pain feeling the bump on his head and trying to remember what all happened. All he remembered was he was in the woods but he couldn't remember why. All of sudden it hit him. He was in the woods looking for Beca because she had told him to meet him there…but where was she? Where am I? He wondered looking around and finally realizing he was in a wooden crate. He turned around to find a note, it read:

**YOU BETTER HOPE BECA LOVES YOU…**

Just like Beca he starred at the note unable to process what it meant. Why do I need to hope Beca loves me?

"Beca?" he yelled curiously, but didn't get a response.

Back in her crate, all of a sudden Beca felt a thud and her crate tipped over. She screamed and started shaking wondering what just happened and if it was going to happen again. She thought it was the creep that took her and Jesse.

As Jesse was waiting for a response he could barely make out a scream. He recognized it as Beca's and called her name again, but she didn't answer. This worried him because he had no idea what just happened to her. She could have been hurt or even killed. It drove him crazy because he had no way of knowing. He started trying free himself from the crate, but it was pointless, it was nailed shut.

A few moments later, when Beca had finally calmed down she noticed her box was moving and she braced herself in fear it was going to tip once again, but it didn't. In a few seconds she heard a light thud as her box touched the ground. When she leaned against the crate it opened and she fell backwards. She immediately stood up and looked around. She had no idea where she was. She was in the middle of a valley. Her eyes were transfixed as she scanned her surroundings looking for a sign of Jesse or anyone. All she saw was another note, it read:

**THIS IS YOUR FIRST DAY IN THIS UNKNOWN WORLD. GET USED TO IT; YOU ARE GOING TO BE HERE FOR A WHILE. NOW WALK TO THE NEAREST RIVER. THERE YOU WILL FIND ANOTHER NOTE, YOUR CHALLENGE OF THE DAY. NOW GET GOING BECA…YOU DO WANT TO JESSE AGAIN…DON'T YOU.**

Beca would never get used to these notes. Each one that she read was creepy and made her heart stop. If she didn't do what they said something would happen to Jesse. Realizing she had no choice she stopped and listened for flowing water. Once she heard a slight rush of water she started walking towards one of the valley walls hoping she would find a waterfall soon.

Thanks for reading and please review!


	4. The First Challenge

Chapter 4: The first challenge

I am so sorry that I didn't post anything for like three days, I just couldn't figure out how to finish this chapter. I wasn't really sure how I wanted to go about this whole story, but now I have an idea. I will be posting another chapter tonight I promise.

Jesse was still trying to free himself from the crate and he decided to try and ram it open. All he could think about was Beca so it didn't realize how stupid his idea was. Before he could follow through with his plan his crate started to get filled up with some sort of gas. The stranger who took Beca and Jesse had put sleeping gas in his crate so they could pick him up without Jesse finding out their identity.

Back in the valley, Beca noticed a waterfall off in the distance. When she finally reached it she found a note tapped to a tree, it read:

**IF YOU WANNA EAT GET FISHING. OH…DID I MENTION THAT JESSE IS GONNA GO FOR A LITTLE "SWIM" UNLESS YOU CAN CATCH A FISH.**

Beca immediately stuffed the note in her pocket and went looking for something she could use to catch a fish. She didn't know how long she had to catch a fish; she just knew it wasn't optional.

As the day dragged on it was nearing noon and Beca hadn't caught a single fish. She was starting to get nervous; what if there were no fish in this river. She had only seen one and that was hours ago. Suddenly she was broken from her train of thought when her makeshift fishing rode – a stick with old string and a worm – made a quick jerk. She was so excited that she yanked the rode so hard that the fish flew up in the air and fell on the ground behind her. She had to pull it hard because she didn't have a hook. The fish was only holding on to the worm (she didn't know this; she just got a little too exited).

When she turned around she saw a hawk swoop in a try to take her fish, but she jumped towards the fish so fast that the bird got scared away. It was gone as soon as it appeared. Beca had no idea what fish she had just caught she just knew that Jesse was safe and that she could finally eat. After all, she hasn't eaten in a day!

Beca wasn't taking any chances. She brought the fish with her into the woods to get some fire wood.

Once she had finally eaten her first meal in hours, she thought she was done for the day even though it was around 3 in the afternoon and the sun was high up in the sky. To her surprise she noticed a note attached to a nearby tree. She got up to walk over to it, it read:

**AWWW…THAT'S CUTE BECA…YOU THINK YOU'RE DONE FOR THE DAY. I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN, YOU HAVEN'T CHANGED A BIT. GET READY…YOUR DAY HAS ONLY JUST BEGUN…**

After reading the note Beca felt sick to her stomach. What else did she have to do. When she turned around her fire was out and there was another note in the ashes, it read:

**CHECK THE RIVER...**

At first Beca didn't get it why did she have to check the river. Then she remembered her note with her first challenge on it.

"Oh my god, Jesse!" she screamed in panic as she bolted to the river. When she got there she jumped right in and started looking for Jesse.

4 hours later the sun was starting to set and the water was cooling down so she got out of the water. As soon as she got out she was going to make a fire, but she couldn't. She just fell on the ground and started sobbing. All of her energy was gone. All she could think of was Jesse and that she was never going to see him again. She failed…she couldn't find him and now he was gone. She would never get to see his goofy smile or soft brown eyes ever again. She would never get to be in his arms ever again. And most of all…she would never be able to tell him how much she loved him.

This is why she had her walls and she didn't want to become so close to someone. Because now that she had become dependent on Jesse to make her life worth it, he was gone. He had left her, and that was her worst fear coming true…

I know it is very sad but just wait. Like always please review and I will upload tonight and 2 chapters tomorrow.


	5. The Deal

Chapter 5: The Deal

Just when Beca had given up all hope she was hit with a stick on her back. She quickly turned around and noticed it had yet another note attached to it, it read:

**GOT YOU! HHAHHAHHA! YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE BECA! I GUESS NOW YOU KNOW WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO GET HURT!**

This note should have relieved Beca, but it didn't. She thought how could anyone be so sick and make her think that Jesse had drowned? It was beyond cruel! This must be one of my ex-boyfriends (they must have been jealous), but which one? They were all messed up, but I didn't realize that I could have dated someone this crazy? She wondered. After a lot of thought Beca realized that she should be happy. Jesse was not dead. She decided to make a fire and get ready for bed.

At around 10 o'clock Beca was fast asleep.

Throughout the next month Beca was forced to do things that this person knew were challenging for her. Somehow they knew her every move and where she was at all times. They also knew all of her secrets and that was the worst part. They used them to create challenges for her and used Jesse to make her do them. Even though whoever this wacko was threatened to hurt Jesse he was never in any danger. He actually knew who the creep was because every night they would make Jesse listen to the stories of what this person had done to Beca. Jesse just wanted punch them, but he couldn't. He was always tied up and couldn't even eat or go to the bathroom without being watched which was really awkward.

One day, when Beca had just woken up at her makeshift campsite, she realized that the trees around her had marks on them (they were not there when she went to bed). When she sat up she noticed a note taped to her head (that was really creepy knowing that the wacko who took Beca and Jesse had actually been right next to her while she was sleeping and attached a note to her head), it read

**I HAVE A DEAL FOR YOU. IF YOU FOLLOW THE PAINTED TREES YOU WILL GET TO SEE JESSE AGAIN, AS LONG AS YOU DO AS I SAY…**

Beca immediately followed the trees and didn't have any questions. It didn't even cross her mind that this might be a trick. All she could think of were the words, "see Jesse again."

When she got to the edge of the forest, she noticed a few people standing out in the valley (the same one that she had first laid her eyes on when she got out of the wooden crate). When she got a little closer she could finally make out a familiar face. Her jaw dropped open, her eyes widened and she stood there paralyzed…"Jake…" she whispered shakily.

Sorry I know this is short, but I need time to plan out what will happen next. I have an idea I just need time to think about it a little more. I think there will be 2 more chapters in the story and they will both will be posted tomorrow I promise. Thanks for reading and please review!


	6. Jake

Chapter 6: Jake…

Hey I just wanted to let you know that Jake looks like niall from one direction. When I was writing this a blond haired boy like him just popped into my head. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It is the longest and my favorite. It took me like 2 hours. I know I am updating late, but I couldn't wait to upload this in the morning.

A few moments passed and Beca was still standing there in shock. Out of nowhere she was attacked by two people. In a few seconds she was in no control of her own body. The two strangers had a tight grip on her. They started walking toward Jake and 3 other people. Beca was so confused. There are 5 people involved in this? When they got close enough she noticed that Jesse was standing there too with 2 other people holding on to him too.

She screamed, "Jesse!"

He answered, "Beca!" but was quickly shut up by Jake who kicked him in his ribs.

"Shut up you two no talking!" Jake yelled as Jesse grimaced in pain.

"Jake how could you!" Beca screamed in an irritating way.

"How could I what!"

"Oh shut up Jake. You were right I haven't changed a bit, but neither have you. You're still the same old pretty boy that I feel so ashamed to have dated!"

"Whoa…slow down babe" Jake said smoothly as he tilted up my chin with his finger.

"Never call me that again and get your hands off of me!"

"I see the sweet talk isn't working for you. How about this? Jake said as he attacked pressed a kiss to Beca's lips.

"Get off of me Jake what do want!"

"Don't touch her!" Jesse yelled protectively

"Oh and if I don't lover boy? What are you going to do?"

"I could do something if you didn't have your little friends here to help you out. Are you scared Jake? Of me?" Jesse said mockingly

"Jesse don't…Jake is a –" Beca was cut off by Jake's friends putting their hands over her mouth.

"Alright lover boy… I have a deal. We fight and if you win I'll let you and Beca go."

"Yeah I'll fight you." When Jesse finished that he looked a Beca and wondered why does she look so worried? He's small. I can take him.

"Okay, guys let him go." Jake said to his friends holding Jesse. "These are the rules. The first one that can't get up loses."

"Okay." Jesse agreed as the two shook hands.

A few moments later Jesse and Jake were all set up and ready to fight. One of his friends said,"1, 2, 3 and fight!"

Jesse started off with a punch, but Jake ducked and did a fancy move taking the legs out from underneath Jesse. Jesse fell to the ground and quickly got up. When he went to get up Jake grabbed his arm and flipped Jesse. He landed on his back and was a little disoriented. In the next few minutes Jake destroyed Jesse. He ducked on every one of Jesse's attacks and hit him every time. By this point Jesse was exhausted so Jake did an easy kick to Jesse's face knocking him over. This time Jesse didn't get up.

"Oh and Jesse did I mention, I'm a second degree black belt."

"Okay guys grab Jesse so he can watch." What was he watching Beca wondered?

"As the winner I have another deal baby."

"Stop calling me that!" Beca snapped

"What do you mean, I said baby no babe." Jake said just to get under her skin

"Shut up Jake!"

"Why all the violence babe?…calm down."

"Just let us go Jake. That fight was so unfair!"

"Hey don't get mad at me Jesse agreed."

"I'm sorry did you just say don't get mad at you? Are friking kidding me right now Jake? You kidnap me and Jesse, blackmail me into doing things, tell me Jesse is dead and then you trick him into fighting you when he has no idea that you are a black belt!"

"**Second degree **black belt."

"Shut up! And just let us go!"

"Actually why don't you shut up so you can hear my deal baby."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Okay…calm down sweetheart" Beca just rolled her eyes. "The deal is that I will let you and Jesse go as long as you make out with me in front of him"

Beca just stared at him "Your kidding right!" she said beyond irritated.

"Come on it's just a kiss…nothing we haven't done before."

"Yeah before you cheated on me with that stuck up cheerleader!"

"Well I guess I can just do a little more of this…" Jake said as he kicked Jesse as hard as he could in his ribs.

"No! Leave him alone! He never did anything to you!

"Yeah he only stole my girlfriend."

"He didn't steal me from you we broke up senior year!"

"Still I loved you and you left me."

"I can't believe what you are saying. You left me for that slut!"

"I know, but It was only one date."

"So it was still a date. You went out with another girl while you were with me and that makes you a cheater. How can you expect me to forgive you especially after all this?"

"Whatever… just kiss me and then this will all be over. After all, I am a pretty good kisser."

Beca knew he was right. He was the best kisser. Even better than Jesse, but she would never admit that. "Fine, let's just get this over with."

And with that Jake leaned in kissed Beca. He grabbed her waist and she put her arms around his neck. They made out for a full minute and Beca actually enjoyed it. It felt like she was back in high school in senior year when they had their first kiss. At the end of the kiss Jake said, "How was that?"

"Okay I kissed you now can you just let us go"

"Yeah you're free to go and don't even try to get us arrested for this you won't get anywhere. We were in Hawaii this whole time."

"What do you mean?"

"That's none of your business now come on guys lets go"

The guys that were holding Jesse threw him onto the ground and ran away with Jake and the rest of his friends.

"Jesse!" Beca screamed as she ran over to him.

"Be…ca…" Jesse said weakly as she knelt down beside him.

"Jesse are you okay." Beca said through her tears as she hugged him.

"Yeah, now that I have you back"

"I tried to tell you that Jake was a black belt, but I couldn't they were holding my mouth shut. Actually they all are…" as Beca continued on Jesse just starred at her and eventually he stopped her talking as he kissed her. Beca immediately kissed him back and they started making out. In a few minutes they were surrounded by fog and just like that they fell to the ground, asleep next to one another. Jake and his friends came through the "fog" and picked them both up, dragging them away.

Thanks for reading and please review. I will be updating the last chapter before 2 o'clock tomorrow. Just so you know when Jake says that he and his friends were in Hawaii the whole time he means that they got 5 of their friends to pretend to be them and go to Hawaii. That way Jake and his other 4 friends could tell the police where they were and that they had proof so it would be impossible that they could have done something to Beca and Jesse. Hope that clears up any confusion and misunderstandings!


	7. Found

Chapter 7: Found

Just so you know, Jesse and Beca don't know what Jake meant by we were in Hawaii the whole time. I just told you guys so you would understand. Also, the "fog" was sleeping gas. Anyways I hope you enjoy the last chapter!

When Beca woke up she was in a hospital bed with all of the Bellas, including former Bellas Chloe and Aubrie, surrounding her.

"Beca you're okay!" Fat Amy yelled. That was the first time she called Beca by her real name in a long time.

"Yeah…we thought you and Jesse were…gone…" Chloe said said sadly, she wasn't her normal cheerful self.

"Wait how did I get here and where's Jesse?"

"There was this kid named Jake that rescued you too. He said that he and his friends had just been walking around and that they spotted 2 people lying in the woods. Oh and Jesse is okay, he is in another room." Beca didn't hear anything Chloe said after she heard Jake. He was the one that kidnapped them. He was just saying he found us so they wouldn't suspect them of taking us. "Beca, you there?" said Chloe as Beca was deep in thought.

"Jake didn't save us Chlo…"

"What do you mean?"

"Jake and his friends were the ones that kidnapped Jesse and I. He was one of my ex-boyfriends."

"No that's impossible Beca. Jake and friends have been in Hawaii for a little Karate Tournament. They left long before you and Jesse went missing and arrived back home a few days before they found you."

"What? But but…" Beca didn't know what to say. "But it was them. They texted Jesse and I tricking us into going to that forest near the old and no longer in use building on the edge of Barden. Then they attacked both of us separately and took us away to this unknown wilderness…" Beca continued on telling them about the notes and blackmailing. She finished with the part where they beat up Jesse and made him watch Jake make out with her. "Look, I even have the notes to prove it…" Beca searched her pockets, but the notes were gone. "Wait where are they?" That jerk, he must have taken the notes we had. Wait, did the police find any cellphones where we were found or notes?"

Everyone just looked at Beca and shook their heads. "Beca, I'm sorry, but you are wrong." Said Chloe "The doctor said that you and Jesse were very dirty, malnourished, and dehydrated. I think your mind is just messing with you right now and –"Beca cut her off.

"No! I know what I saw Chloe! Ask Jesse about the whole Jake thing and how they beat him up and everything! He saw it too!

"Okay, Beca we will ask him, but I'm telling you –"

"No Chloe get out of here! All of you! I can't believe that you guys don't believe me!

"It's that it's just –"

"It's just what!"

"I don't know…"

"Exactly just get out!" And with that the nurse came in and asked everyone to leave.

"Beca?" The nurse asked.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah just need some time to think. I can't believe they don't believe me."

"Beca, dear, I don't think it's that they don't believe you it is just hard to believe you when you are in this condition."

"I know it's just frustrating."

"I understand. Now do you need anything?"

"No thanks. I just want to be alone."

"Okay I'll be back to check on you in an hour or so."

As the nurse walked away Beca said," Wait…I have a question.

"Yes, what is it dear?

"My friends said that Jesse is okay, but is he?"

"Oh yes he is fine, don't worry about him. He just has some bad bruises, but he didn't break any bones"

"Okay, thanks. When can I be released?"

"Probably in the morning. They just want to keep you here for observation during the night."

"Okay, thank you, you are probably the nicest nurse I have ever had."

"Ah, thanks. See you in a little bit Beca and I hope you feel better."

The Bellas decided that it would be best if just one of them went in to see Jesse. So they thought Chloe should go because she is the closest to Beca."

"Hey Jesse, how are you doing?"

"Hey Chlo, I am fine. Is Beca okay?"

"Yeah she is fine. I have a question for you. It's about Beca."

"Yeah, what it is it?"

Chloe asked him what happened and was shocked that his story was almost identical to Beca's. Now Chloe was starting to feel bad for Beca because she didn't believe her. But she was still confused so she asked him, "There is still one thing that doesn't add up."

"What is that?"

"I know that both you and Beca have the same story, but Jake rescued you guys…"

"Oh, well he probably did that so they wouldn't suspect that he did it."

"That's what Beca said, but he was in Hawaii with his friends. They even have proof. A hotel in Hawaii has their names checked in and out during the time when you and Beca were kidnapped."

"That's really weird because I know I saw Jake. Wait! I remember him saying something like 'don't even bother trying to get us turned in, we were in Hawaii the whole time'."

"I don't know Jesse. It doesn't add up but you and Beca both have the same story. Well I guess you won't have to worry about it anyway. Your safe now and that's all that madders! Okay bye Jesse it was nice taking to you and seeing you again!" Chloe squealed as she hugged him goodbye.

"Yeah, you too. Bye Chloe." Jesse said not convinced. He should be relieved that both he and Beca are back at Barden safe. But he wasn't. He didn't know why but he didn't think that was the last they would see of Jake…

I hope you enjoyed my story. I know it kind of ends on a cliffhanger, but I had to end the story at some point because I leave for Australia on Tuesday for 3 weeks (I will not have internet connection). I'm planning on writing a sequel when I get back about the rest of Jesse and Beca's sophomore year. Thanks for reading and please review! Ideas of things to put in my sequel will be taken into consideration, but don't get upset if I don't use your ideas. They just might not go along with my plan.


End file.
